


sweltering

by dykeinshiningarmour (dykeingale)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, what's better than this? just gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeingale/pseuds/dykeinshiningarmour
Summary: The AC's broke in Amnesty Lodge. Aubrey and Dani aren't good at beating the heat, but they are good at making the most out of an unpleasant situation.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	sweltering

The scrape of Aubrey’s nails fucking stings as they dig into Dani’s back. 

But she can bite down the pain if it means being able to see the way Aubrey’s eyes widened so slightly, the part of her lips in a soft “oh”. That’s two fingers in her now, and Dani is sure to be gentle in slowly pumping them in and out, curling ever so slightly up with each pass. 

It’s been sweltering in the rooms of Amnesty Lodge ever since the AC’s given out, what had first been an opportunity to eagerly run off with Aubrey to the springs, mischief in her eyes and a generous amount of restraint on both parties to keep their hands off each other. But back in bed now, Dani feels hyper aware of the beads of sweat trailing down her neck, her sports bra surely soaking them up as they fall. And right now she’s more than certainly aware of the window she’d propped open earlier in the evening, right as Aubrey groans. 

Dani attempts to disentangle herself in order to rectify the problem but Aubrey grips her shoulders even tighter, a sharp look in her eyes. 

“Don’t you dare stop.”

Dani nods pointedly at the window in way of response. Aubrey rolls her eyes in frustration, kissing her teeth loudly and frowns. “Dani, I know - look at me, Dani, yes? I know. But I want you to consider this.”

She rolls her hips up against Dani’s, and that’s enough way of persuasive argument that makes Dani falter and give in, pressing a kiss to Aubrey’s forehead. She readjusts, and adds a third finger, feeling Aubrey clench around her, squirming in the sheets before relaxing as Dani coaxes her open. 

Dani feels drunk off the way Aubrey’s eyelids flutter as Dani fingers curl up in just the right spot. And to Aubrey’s credit, she bites down on her lip to stifle as much of her moan as she can. Yet, she can’t help himself from tenderly cupping Dani’s face, whispering breathlessly “Oh Dani, you’re just so fucking good.”

Dani feels her face heat up, ducking down to hide her flushed cheeks in the crook of Aubrey’s neck. Unsurprisingly, Aubrey picks up on this, cradling Dani’s face with both hands now, pushing her head back to meet her eyes. “Whoa there, hey you.”

God, she looks fucking esquisite, the swirls of her baby hairs sticking to her forehead, the sweet fullness of her lips, bathed in the warm lamp light of the room. Dani almost wants to stop and paint her portrait right now. Despite whining about the lack of action moments ago, Aubrey pauses, gazing quizzically up at Dani.

“Hey you,” Aubrey repeats, booping Dani’s nose. 

“Hey yourself.”

“Whatcha hiding for?” Aubrey teases, pushing back frizzy locks of hair away from Dani’s face. “You’re good to me, you know that? And you know I’ve had the hots for you the second I laid eyes on you, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Thennn,” Aubrey draws out, raising her eyebrows at Dani, “What’s got you all shy? Is it hearing me say it out loud?”

It’s perhaps the longest, and most telling silence that answers the question for her. 

“Oh, I see.” Aubrey coos. She rolls her hips against Dani’s fingers once more. “Have I ever told you how good you are at making a mess out of me?” 

Dani chokes up at that one. If she felt hot before, she was positively burning now. She elects to pick back up where she left off fingering Aubrey, using her free hand caress Aubrey’s chest, eliciting a gasp from her as she pinches her nipple harshly. It’s not quite enough to deter Aubrey’s mission to heap praises onto her, however.

“You take such good care of me, I… I can always count on you, you’re so -_ fuck _,” Aubrey gasps as Dani picks up the pace, letting go of cradling her head and wrapping her arms around Dani’s shoulders. “You’re just so fucking handsome, and strong, and I swear to God, babe, I don’t know what I’m gonna do with myself if you don’t put that strap on and put that cock inside me.”

Those words shoot straight to her arousal, her legs already feel like jelly, she might just burst.

“Aubrey, oh, Aubrey,” Dani keens, her lover’s name a prayer on her lips. She pulls away completely, relishing the soft whine Aubrey makes when she slips her fingers out. Dani fumbles through the bedside drawer for her strap - a girl got’s to be prepared for the best, after all - and for the lube she’d tossed aside in the sheets as Aubrey lays back breathing heavy, watching her through heavy lidded eyes. 

Dani secures herself relatively quickly, but takes a beat to sit back on her knees, making a show stroking herself as she lubes up. Aubrey’s eyes constantly flutter as she scans Dani thoroughly, before slumping her head back against the pillow, her grin wide and flustered.

“Oh, it just ain’t _ fair _ man.” 

“I think I can make it up to you.”

Dani scoots forwards, placing a steadying hand on Aubrey’s hip, aligning herself before carefully pressing in. 

If Dani thought her legs felt like jelly before, it takes a concentrated effort to not completely collapse now. She glances up at Aubrey’s face, whose eyes are screwed shut as her jaw drops with a groan. Dani continues to press forward with a shallow thrust, until she finally feels her hips flushed against Aubrey’s ass.

Aubrey opens her eyes, staring unfocused at the ceiling for a second before meeting Dani’s gaze. 

“Are you all the way…?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Aubrey lets out a breath. “Okay. I know you will, but be gentle, please.”

How could she not? To have the honour of this electric woman laid out beneath her, just for her, trusting each other with their vulnerabilities? How could she not bestow every precious affection with the tenderness she felt? Dani nods, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Aubrey’s lips. 

She keeps her thrusts slow and shallow at first, getting Aubrey to bottom out, and set the pace with the upward grind of her hips. Aubrey’s hands return to scratching her nails against her back, but with much less force. The heat in the air seems to intensify, and Dani can register the slickness of sweat as wherever their skin meets. But even if Aubrey’s breathing feels laboured and hot against her neck, each gasp and groan is the sweetest thing Dani’s ever heard. 

“Wait, wait, I want to try something,” Aubrey whispers, and now Dani’s lying on her back as Aubrey clumsily straddles her hips. She takes hold of Dani’s strap, guiding it back inside her and neither party can hold back their moans. Aubrey places both of Dani’s hands onto her hips, and looks down at her. She licks her lips and nods, grinding back down against her. 

Aubrey sets the pace again, this time bouncing on Dani’s lap with much more urgency, the blush on her face spreading all the way to her ears as her mouth hangs open. Dani meets her halfway there, tightening her grip on Aubrey and thrusting upwards to match her pace. 

The slap of skin against skin flood the room as Aubrey rocks back, her hair seeming to stand on edge as she’s forced to bite down on the palm of her hand as her moans turned to shout. Dani moves her hand away from Aubrey’s hip, tracing the curves of her body, her fingertips following the happy trail of hair before stopping. She looks up at Aubrey, imploring, “Please, dear, can I touch you?”

Aubrey nods, her eyes slipping shut as Dani delicately wraps her hand around her, stroking in time with her thrusts. 

_ I’ve never seen somebody so radiant _ , Dani thinks, gazing at Aubrey as long as she can to burn her visage into her retinas. _ Aubrey, oh Aubrey, you could make a praying girl out of me. _

Dani adjusts herself on her back, planting her feet against the mattress. Aubrey blinks, looking down as Dani beckons her to lean in closer to her, and her eyes widen as Dani places both of her hands on Aubrey’s hips. 

“Dani, Dani, Da—_ fuck _!”

It feels like a switch has been flipped in her, finding and setting her rhythm through fast, shallow thrusts up into Aubrey, holding her steady with a firm grip on her hips. Aubrey drops close down, bracing herself on her forearms astride Dani’s head, her brow furrowed tight, lips parting in a silent moan. Dani leans up to kiss her, wet and messy as she too becomes overwhelmed in the moment. 

_ Aubrey, Aubrey if I could keep you like this forever, if I could worship your body the way it deserves to be, if I could, if I could - _

“Oh Dani, please, you’re too good to me,” Aubrey sighs as Dani flushes, realising she’s been speaking aloud. Aubrey gently touches her foreheads to Dani, adjusting her weight as she slips her hand to stroke around herself once again in time with Dani’s thrusts. Her breath quickens, becomes more erratic, the telltale cue to Dani that Aubrey is close, and there is nothing more important to her than to make sure she does finish. Dani changes her pace, slightly slower, but deeper and steady and watches through heavy lidded eyelids as Aubrey comes apart around her. 

Aubrey slides off of her strap, collapsing on top of Dani in a slump. As they both catch their breath, Dani outstretches her legs as she feels a mild soreness working into her calves and core. She feels sticky and slick just about everywhere, and it seems impossible to completely catch her breath now. And of course, she’s sure her back is going to be crisscrossed with long red lines. 

It’s worth it. 

“You good, hun?” Aubrey mouths at her neck, a gentle drag of her lips up to the shell of Dani’s ear, curling into a sly little smile as Dani shivers beneath her. There’s an invitation to those words just for Dani, but not for tonight, at least not right now. 

“I’m good,” Dani whispers, wrapping her arms around Aubrey who nuzzles up even closer. “Trust me babe, if you’re good, I’m good.” 

Aubrey moves to speak, but almost comically, both women stop for a moment, shivering under a strong blast of cool air. Dani looks to the window, where it still was open, but the drafts not coming from there, but above from the ventilation. Faintly, Dani can hear a collective buzz of relieved cheering down the hall. 

“Oh thank god,” Aubrey blurts, rolling off of Dani and onto her back right beside her. The cool air prickles the skin of her overheated front, pleasantly so as Dani loosens the harness of her strap and slips her legs out, carefully setting it on the bedside table. Aubrey sits up, pressing a kiss to Dani’s forehead, mischief in her eye. 

“Come on, let’s take a shower. AC might get too cold and I think I’ll need someone to warm me up.”


End file.
